And I Shall Burn
by xSeraphinexLightx
Summary: Sequel to "Something I Can Never Have". I think this is ten times better then my first story. Lacey comes to learn her dreams are more then just dreams.
1. Chapter 1

And I Shall Burn

[**This is the sequel to my first story "Something I Can Never Have". I like this one much more then the first one, and I hope you all do too.]**

Chapter 1:

_Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock…_Lacey looked around the living room, its dark hues making her anger grow. Her father, mother, and siblings sat watching her with nervous eyes. Lacey's long brown hair hung to her mid-back and her dark blue dress kept her milky skin warm to the touch. The velvet fabric was comfortable, which was a wonderful thing considering she'd been sitting in the same position for hours. Finally it looked like her father, or so she thought, was going to open his mouth. "No- I do not wish to hear any excuses…You told me of whom and what I was, but you have never told me you were not my parents, or my siblings!" Lacey's voice was strong and angry. The young girl stood to her feet in a huff of emotion. "I will be departing now…Since you are not my family, I will no longer trouble you with my presence." Lacey turned to move and saw a handsome man stand in her way. "I ask that you please step aside, Sir…I must be going…"

"Lacey Greenwood, please do not leave…" he purred. Lacey frowned; taking a closer look at the male she widened her eyes. She remembered him, his name was Master Izrael and he was in her nightmare earlier in the week. In the dream he'd killed her parents, her siblings, and he had chained her to a dungeon and kept her there with no food. She glared at him suddenly. "Something wrong, dear girl?" asked Izrael.

"No Sir, nothing is wrong. But yes- I must unfortunately make my departure." Lacey moved around the male and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "S-sir!" It was very improper to touch a lady without being on a friendly basis.

"I will be seeing you again Lacey," spoke Izrael. Lacey didn't stop to ask question she merely shrugged out of his hold and headed out of the house. She had servants send her belongings to an inn on the other side of town. The moment she stepped outside into the cool September air she regretted not bringing a light jacket. Pulling up her sleeve she looked down at her skin, black markings covering her arm. Only she knew where they went and how they hurt at times. Lacey sighed as she returned her sleeve to its normal length. They were stigmata, the cross shaped markings on her feet and hands, they began as cuts, but ended as tattooed markings on her skin. Sprouting from these stigmata were vine like markings that swirled up her arms, across her shoulders, and down her back where they met with tattooed wings. Her stomach held the markings of a sun and moon conjoined at her navel. From the stigmata on her feet the same vine like markings continued up her ankles and legs until they spiraled off at her thighs. She was covered in tattoos and wondered if she ever fell to bed with another, if they would find her disturbing.

Lacey always knew what she was, the angels made sure of it. Seraphine Light had been visiting her since she was a little girl, but Lacey never liked her. The woman was beautiful beyond anything Lacey had even thought was possible. Seraphine had blonde hair that fell below her waist, healthy strong body and bright eyes of a purple hue. But the woman had an arrogant edge to everything she did, like she knew she was better than Lacey and wanted to flaunt it. So from the moment she learned that she was to help the world be rid of demonic creatures she rebelled. She wasn't going to do what Seraphine wanted her to do, she'd be her own person.

Lacey was pushed from her thoughts as she heard something above her. She was in the center of a cobblestone road; the houses were old, and all seemed to be deserted so nobody was around. As Lacey looked up she yelped, Seraphine, or Seraph as she called herself was above her and coming down fast. Lacey went to run but then Seraph's partner Lasiel, tall, cropped brown hair, blue eyed Lasiel, stopped her by appearing next to her. Lacey was pushed into the ground roughly by Seraph's fist. "You insolent child!" Seraph snapped.

Lacey cried out as her head hit the cobblestones beneath her. Spots of black and red danced in front of her vision and she groaned. She was slightly aware of the wings lying beneath her. That was another annoying tidbit about Seraph. Whenever she or another angel was near Lacey, Lacey's own wings would sprout from her back, one black, and one white, showing her demonic and angelic heritage. With another groan Lacey focused on Seraph. "I didn't do anything wrong!" Lacey complained, moving to get up. Lasiel's hand shot out and lifted Lacey swiftly to her feet.

"You dare leave your home?" Seraph growled. "That is the only place we can assure your safety you foolish child!" Lacey pushed against Lasiel, who grabbed and pulled her hair roughly. "You will march back to that house now! Or suffer the consequences…then we'll make sure you get there!"

Lacey frowned. "I'm not going back there! They aren't my family! I do not belong there!" Lacey argued.

"They are the closest thing you have to a family Laceyinda!" Seraph yelled. "Now return home before we are forced to punish you…"

"You know what…I've realized…Angels are supposed to be these loving creatures that care for all humans…but you're all just a bunch of bullies. Really mean! Horrible bullies!" Lacey growled. She instantly regretted it as Lasiel shoved Lacey back to the ground. "Ouch!" she cried. Seraph quickly pressed her hand into Lacey's stomach, holding her in place on the ground. Seraph hovered above Lacey with a deathly glare in her eyes.

"I told you, you will be punished, but only to protect you, child." Seraph's voice was soft, almost caring in tone, but her next action contradicted the sound in her voice. Seraph's fingers extended like knives and pierced through Lacey's stomach. Lacey cried out in agonizing pain. "There there…see what happens when you disobey…"

As the three beings fought they ignored the fact that they had an audience. Two males had approached and were watching from the shadows, surprise written across their features. Lacey cried out again and thrashed her legs about. Lasiel quickly stepped on her ankles, holding her in place. "Seraphine…we have company…" whispered Lasiel, her eyes glancing towards the boys.

Seraph pulled her blood soaked fingers from Lacey's stomach and looked over her shoulder. "Ah Nephilim, dear Nephilim warriors…" she spoke warmly, as if speaking to a child. "Perhaps your arrival is of good chance! Lasiel! What about sending our Chaotic Angel with the warriors. What better way to assure her protection!" Seraph stood from her hovering position over Lacey, but when Lacey moved Lasiel pulled out a weapon, a long spear of sorts, adorned in jewels and bright orbs of light, then jabbed Lacey through the shoulder with it, the spear stuck into the ground beneath Lacey. It'd gone through skin and feathers. Lacey yelled and then choked, blood seeping from the corner of her mouth.

"I hate you all!" cried Lacey, her eyes shut, but brimming with tears. "Take me back from whatever hell hole you created me from!" she continued. Seraph turned and looked at Lacey, sadness in her expression. She approached the girl again and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Don't act kind to me now!" Lacey complained before choking again.

"What are you?" asked one of the warrior boys, his voice calm and smooth. Seraph turned to him and smiled.

"Why child, we are those whom you are descended from…" Seraph laughed softly.

"Oh angel…" whispered the other warrior with wide eyes. Seraph laughed again and nodded.

"Well..we shall be going. We will be in touch…take care of our dear child here…she can be troublesome…" With the last of Seraph's words she disappeared and as soon as Lasiel had pulled her spear from Lacey's shoulder so did she. Lacey cried out, her hands on her stomach and her head turned to the side to see the blood staining her feathered wings.

"Will…I think we should get her somewhere comfortable soon…We've been entrusted with her…we cannot let her die on us…" spoke the calm male.

Will rose a brow and sighed, "I'm sure she deserved whatever granted this punishment Jem…" Lacey coughed and turned onto her side, her wings hadn't yet disappeared and she was curious as to why. The pain radiating from them was killing her more then the holes in her stomach and shoulder. Perhaps it was Lasiel's spear causing the pain in her wing. The blood stood out in a high contrast against her single white wing. Lacey struggled for a moment but stood to her feet shakily. "How does one carry a winged being…"

"You don't…You leave me alone and go back to wherever you came from sirs…" Lacey spoke softly. As Lacey spoke another body emerged from the shadows, and his brown hair and honey eyes she'd recognize from a mile away. "C-Charles!" Lacey stammered. "W-Wait! You're Will and…Jem… " She took in their faces and her eyes widened. They were all from that horrible nightmare from the week earlier. She knew Charles, he was a friend whom she met at a party many months earlier, and it had puzzled her that he'd been a shadowhunter in her nightmare. She didn't know what a shadowhunter was before her dream and she figured it was just something her imagination had dreamed of, but now that Will and Jem had appeared before she thought that perhaps it was all true.

Charles saw Lacey and gasped his feet quickly bringing him in front of her. "Lacey! What…Where…By the Angel you have wings!" he noticed her falling and caught her quickly. "Lace…Lace?" Lacey didn't answer, her eyes had fallen shut and she laid motionless in Charles arms. "Lace!" Growling it cast a glance at Jem and Will, "What the bloody hell happened here! Why does she have feathers protruding from her back! When I saw her last week she was an ordinary girl…!"

Will shrugged, "Apparently she's not very normal…You know this girl! More importantly…how does she knew Jem and I? And as for what happened here…well I believe Jem and I walked in on a group of angels not getting along very well…"

"I believe history is changing before our very eyes…" murmured Jem. "There are no recorded sightings of Angels anywhere in the codex or history of shadowhunters…We must get to Charlotte quickly…before Miss Lacey…dies."

**[Alright. I personally think this story is better then the first one, so I do hope more people like it. If you don't understand what is going on then you need to read the first story of this mini series "Something I Can Never Have." Like I said…I feel like this is better then that story, but that's my own opinion. I'd like some reviews before I post the next chapter…If you liked it…tell people? I don't know…Haha. I love getting views it makes me sooo excited. Thanks for reading.]**


	2. Chapter 2

And I Shall Burn

[Hello, Reviews are much appreciated everyone. Thank you so much for reading.]

Chapter 2:

_Drip…Drip…Drip…Crackle…Crackle…Pop…Crackle…Drip…_Lacey awoke to many sounds, and a warmth around her. Opening her eyes slowly, it took a moment for everything in the room to come into focus. She was looking at a ceiling of dark wood, and she could hear the sounds of a blazing fire somewhere in the corner of the room. She moved to scoot herself up and bit and then bit her lip to stop herself from crying. Memories flooded back into her mind as she remembered the earlier events. The little bit she'd managed to pull herself up allowed her to see the room. There was indeed a raging fire, and she was surrounded by warm pillows and thick blankets. Several bloody rags lay in a bowl beside her, and she noticed a woman with her back towards Lacey. The sound of water being rung out made her note the other sound she'd woken too. The woman turned around and Lacey gasped, Sophie. "Ahh Miss! Don't sit up your injuries are very bad!" Sophie cried out as she rushed to Lacey to gently press her back down into the bed. Lacey was dazed, her lips didn't work as she realized the room was just like that of her dream. Did that mean Charlotte and Henry existed as well? What about Tessa and Jessamine? She frowned, what about Lord Mikal and Magnus? Did they all exist? Thoughts flooded her mind as she stared up into Sophie's eyes. Sophie was speaking to her she realized and tuned in to listen, "I should go get Charlotte so she can talk to you…Are you thirsty?"

Lacey shook her head and smiled slightly as she felt her wings were no longer behind her, the pain from that at least was gone. Sophie had disappeared moments after she nodded her head and Lacey sighed. If her dream came true then she was going to be a very unhappy lady. She looked down at her attire. She was in a pink night dress, perhaps it was Sophie who changed her? She shivered at the thought of a male looking at her bare, mark covered body. The door opened and Lacey cast her eyes towards it. "Miss Lacey Greenwood?" asked the woman Lacey believed was Charlotte.

"Charlotte…" Lacey whispered. "How do you do…?" asked Lacey. Charlotte looked at Lacey in a surprised manner and then smiled. "I dreamt of you…of this place…of everyone. Henry…Will…Jem…Tessa, Sophie, and even Jessamine…I don't…I just don't understand…" she frowned and pressed herself back into the pillows as if they would swallow her and everything would disappear.

"Oh Miss Greenw-."

"Lacey…call me Lacey…" interrupted Lacey with a small sigh. Charlotte nodded and came over, she picked up a clean warm rag as she approached.

"Lacey…We all have many questions for you…Even Charles is confused…and he said he knew who you were already…" Charlotte spoke in a quiet voice as she reached over and lightly tugged the bad shoulder's sleeve down. She lightly pulled up a blood soaked rag and dabbed at the wound with the damp warm one. "Your wounds are so serious…We don't know how you survived…"

Lacey laughed, but then coughed harshly. "K-Gah! I'm not like you all…I'm stronger in the aspect of my body…I can take more damage then you…without needing a healing rune…You all are stronger in pure muscle, stealth, and vigor…" Lacey sighed, "I only have my healing, and my magic…" she looked down at the end of the bed. "In my dream…." She trailed off, her eyes felt heavy. "Uhm…Where was I? Oh…You called yourselves shadowhunters? And then there were downworlders…" Charlotte nodded in agreement. "Well you see I'm neither. I'm the result of a downworlder and an angel." Charlotte looked surprised and Lacey smiled. She winced as Charlotte pressed a little harder on her shoulder. "A creature of my kind is created every five hundred years I do believe…It is in your codex, but if my dream is correct…the page is missing…folded up and stuck between two other books somewhere in your library…."

Charlotte pulled the bloody rag away just as Charles came in the room. "Lacey!" he walked to the bed and grabbed her hand. "By God, I thought you weren't going to make it…thank the heavens!" He sat on the edge of the bed. Charlotte dipped the rag into the water to let it soak.

"Charles…I'm sorry to have worried you…" whispered Lacey, her eyes half open. "Is…Is it okay if I sleep?" asked Lacey with a smile. Charles nodded and lightly patted her hand. Charlotte grabbed a dry rag and pressed it to her shoulder before pulling the sleeve back over it. "G-night…" she trailed off as her head lolled to the side and her body was overcome with sleep.

"Charles…are you sure you knew nothing of her heritage? You thought she was human?" asked Charlotte, eyes wary.

"Yes, Charlotte. I am positive that every time I saw her she was the prime example of a mundane human…I swear it…she never appeared to be more…" Charles said, his brow creased with confusion and worry. "Will she be okay?"

"Yes, I believe so…She says her body can handle wounds such as this…And the bleeding has indeed slowed down…I even think that the skin on the other sides of the puncture wounds has remade itself…it's an incredible recovery…"Charlotte looked at Lacey in awe and wonder. "Now Charles we must go fetch her things…You said she called you and told you she was staying at an Inn down by the docks? Go ask them to send her things here…that way when she awakens again everything will be set…" Charles nodded and with one more glance at Lacey's sleeping figure he walked out of the room. The next person to walk into Lacey's room and speak to Charlotte was George. "George…What can I do for you?" asked Charlotte softly. George had hair the color of a raven, it fell to his shoulders and was pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. His skin was the color of dark sand, and his eyes were piercing green. He was a shadowhunter, he wasn't from London, but from Egypt. His English was perfect, and he only had a hint of an accent. He glanced down at Lacey's sleeping figure and smiled.

"I came to see the girl for myself Miss Charlotte. I, unlike you all, have read of beings such as her…and they were all beautiful and fearless creatures. They led shadowhunters into battle and didn't flinch with the sight of blood…However this girl…she looks as fragile as a field mouse…" George looked down fondly, "However her beauty does reflect the ancient telling…" George was nineteen, older then the other boys in the house. If what Charles told him was true, Lacey was close to turning eighteen. She was young, as was he.

"Well…I think she's stronger then we give her credit for…And her body…it's covered in these extravagant markings…It's remarkable…" murmured Charlotte. George stepped closer to Lacey and lightly lifting her hand. He turned it over and looked into the palm where he saw stigmata. "See…that's not even the most remarkable one, they cover her skin…It's amazing. Beautiful in it's own way…" Charlotte smiled and then stood up to leave. "Come along George...she must get her rest..."

George frowned,"I think I will stay for a little while, in case she awakens..." he suggested. Charlotte sighed and nodded before leaving the room. George pulled a chair up to the bed and watched Lacey while she slept, her chest rising and falling in a shakey manner. "So the closest thing to an Angel...or at least one freely moving on earth, is lying in the bed before me...How very interesting..." he murmured quietly to himself. He sat there for several hours, watching Lacey until she finally stirred. Her eyes fluttered a bit and she groaned. "Ahh, Good Evening..." greeted George with a friendly smile and curious glint to his eyes. Lacey turned slightly on her side and then glowered at the man before her.

"I know you!" Lacey cried out, her eyes wide with sudden terror. George looked confused. "Get away from me!" Lacey was throwing a fit, backing up quickly as she ignored the painful stabs into her stomach and shoulder. Finally she could back up no more and tumbled off the bed. "Oh Angels get him away! GET HIM AWAY!" Lacey cried out loudly. George stood, slowly approaching the cowering Lacey. Confusion covered his face.

[Alright! i haven't gotten a review on ANYTHING I've written! I'd like some reviews! No reviews means no new chapter! At least tell me if it sucks! Cause if it does I just won't write anymore!]


	3. Update

Hey everyone!

This story has been extremely neglected!I am sorry for that, and I am going to try really hard to get it going again. So look for an update sometime in the next week, probably by Monday night. I've got a good break between classes on Monday's, so I should have the chance to write a chapter of some sort while I wait. Thanks for those who still check in and here's hoping for a productive week!


	4. Chapter 3

And I Shall Burn

Chapter 3

_George frowned,"I think I will stay for a little while, in case she awakens..." he suggested. Charlotte sighed and nodded before leaving the room. George pulled a chair up to the bed and watched Lacey while she slept, her chest rising and falling in a shakey manner. "So the closest thing to an Angel...or at least one freely moving on earth, is lying in the bed before me...How very interesting..." he murmured quietly to himself. He sat there for several hours, watching Lacey until she finally stirred. Her eyes fluttered a bit and she groaned. "Ahh, Good Evening..." greeted George with a friendly smile and curious glint to his eyes. Lacey turned slightly on her side and then glowered at the man before her._

_"I know you!" Lacey cried out, her eyes wide with sudden terror. George looked confused. "Get away from me!" Lacey was throwing a fit, backing up quickly as she ignored the painful stabs into her stomach and shoulder. Finally she could back up no more and tumbled off the bed. "Oh Angels get him away! GET HIM AWAY!" Lacey cried out loudly. George stood, slowly approaching the cowering Lacey. Confusion covered his face._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

Lacey continued to cower for a few moments, but as her vision cleared from the sleep induced cloudiness, she stopped. "Oh.." She frowned, "I-I'm sorry...I mistook you..." She whispered in a shameful voice. George laughed softly and brushed the incident off and leaned down to help Lacey to her feet. "I...I think it was your hair..."

"I assure you it is fine, Miss Lacey...Now let us get you back to bed..." he said in a kind voice. He aided Lacey into slipping under the covers and then sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?" he questioned as he smoothed the covers down around her.

"I feel better than before...Who are you, sir?" she asked with a curious glint in her eyes. She still felt like she knew him from somewhere. Originally she thought he was Izrael, and it frightened her to think that he would come back for her. Was he truly the horrible monster from her dream, or was it possible that he wasn't the Goblin Lord? The boy before her could be related to him, they had closely matching features in the angles of their face and that dark hair.

"My name is George...I'm sorry to frighten you...I remained her in case you woke up and needed any help..." He explained carefully, slowly standing up from the bed. He had a strange, mysterious aura about him, and it made Lacey uncomfortable. "But seeing as you are okay...I will leave you to your rest..." He smiled, nodded his head and then turned and left. It was a relief to finally be alone and Lacey sighed. It seemed a lot of her nightmare had come true, the downworlders and shadow hunters were the same. She couldn't explain why she would have such a strange nightmare, and then have all the information be true. Was it a vision of sorts?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lacey spent the rest of the day in bed, not because she couldn't get up and move around, but because she wasn't ready to face the world outside the bedroom door. She knew too much, and she didn't want to know any of it. But as dinner quickly approached she slipped from the bed sheets and dressed in a simple purple dress. Her memory was still fresh with the layout of the Institute, so she didn't have to worry about getting lost. Quietly she left her room and moved down the hallway, heading towards the dining hall where she was sure everyone would be gathered. Several moments later she discovered she was correct, as most of the Institutes occupants were gathered and awaiting their evening meal. They all seemed surprised to find her up and about, and Charles even rose to his feet to greet her. She shook her head and assured him that she was fine and didn't need any help.

"I feel fine...fully healed...Thank you for your help..." Lacey said softly as she stopped in front of the table. Will was watching her with a bemused expression and Jem just seemed a little overwhelmed. George was sitting farthest from where she stood and he seemed to have something else entirely on his mind when he gazed over at her. A sudden twitch in her back made Lacey groan softly, "We have visitors..." she mumbled. Everyone looked at her funny and shook their heads as if to argue. At least until her wings burst out from behind her and two bright lights formed in the room. Seraph and Lasiel stood behind Lacey, their presence giving off a warm glow. Lacey sighed and rolled her eyes before turning and looking at Seraph, her chin held high. "Hello..."

Seraph smiled and reached out to press her hand to Lacey's cheek. "Are you behaving?" she asked softly, "Oh of course you are...you would not want to be punished again..." She laughed breathlessly and then turned her attention to the shadow hunters sitting at the dining table. She wrapped her hands around Lacey and pulled her against her chest in an embrace. "Thank you, shadow hunters for helping our child return to health...She is a very troubling girl..."

"Lady Seraph-" Lacey interrupted, causing a tightening from Seraph's hands. But the Angel couldn't argue, Lacey had used her proper title 'Lady Seraph,' which was something the rebel child never did.

"Yes, Laceyinda?" she purred.

"I am confused. I had a terrifying nightmare the other day...and I dreamt of all of these people. And of a monstrous being named Izrael...and somehow parts of it are coming true..." Lacey explained quietly. Seraph looked both irritated and pleased and Lacey wasn't sure how she was supposed to react to that.

"I cannot say for sure what this means for you, young Lacey...But I know it is some form of warning for your safety...Take what you experienced in this dream and learn from it. Some of it might truly happen, and if you can stop it from occurring for real, then do it..." She said simply. "I have come here to speak to all of you..." She turned her attention back to the table, still holding Lacey against her. "Warrior Will, Jem...we met on the street...You know of what we are...The rest of you...We are your creators...the Angel's that your laws revolve around...This child..." She turned Lacey so she was facing the table, "Is also an Angel- but a special form of one...She has great significance in what is to come. War..." Seraph stopped speaking for a moment and sighed sadly. "The Goblin Lord, Izrael is going to wage a terrible war against both the Shadow Hunters and all those that stand with them. He will try to take Lacey from you, but she is your greatest weapon and you must not let him have her..."

Charlotte sat with a look of utter shock on her face, and Lacey momentarily feared she was going through shock, but then the woman sparked to life again. "Lady Seraph...We found this page about Lacey...Is it truth?" she questioned, only to get a silent nod from Seraph. "We will protect her with our lives then..."

Lacey tried to wiggle away from Seraph and then stronger Angel sighed and pushed her towards Lasiel, who held her firmly in place. "Child, you will go through more transformations in the next few days...but they shouldn't interrupt your life...you will have the ability to call weapons as we do...so be careful with your emotions- otherwise you may call one at a most...inappropriate time..." She laughed softly, as did Lasiel, which was strange because Lasiel NEVER laughed, or even smiled. The inside joke was lost on the rest of them however. "We will be in touch very little, but be careful. Should you need us...truly need us we will know and we will come to aid you..."

Lasiel pushed Lacey away from her and then both her and Seraph disappeared.

"Why must they always hold me so forcefully..." Lacey grumbled as she rubbed her arms. Her wings disappeared in a bright light and she was happy to feel that her dress wasn't destroyed because of them. "Well..." she looked around at everyone staring at her and sighed, shaking her head and crossing her arms, "I told you you had guests..." Will just laughed.


	5. Update 2

Hey there!

I'm currently trying to figure out a way to pull the most recent book "Clockwork Princess" into the fanfiction, which is delaying my originally planned spring break post. Sorry guys- I mean…it came out…I HAD TO READ IT! :):] So keep your eyes open, I haven't given up the story.

Thanks for reading! And thank you for your patience!


	6. Chapter 4

And I Shall Burn

Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for being patient everyone. I told you I'd be back. Haha. I decided to not add in much about Clockwork Princess into this fanfiction, some bits might be thrown in. But not a lot will connect.

_Lacey tried to wiggle away from Seraph and then stronger Angel sighed and pushed her towards Lasiel, who held her firmly in place. "Child, you will go through more transformations in the next few days...but they shouldn't interrupt your life...you will have the ability to call weapons as we do...so be careful with your emotions- otherwise you may call one at a most...inappropriate time..." She laughed softly, as did Lasiel, which was strange because Lasiel NEVER laughed, or even smiled. The inside joke was lost on the rest of them however. "We will be in touch very little, but be careful. Should you need us...truly need us we will know and we will come to aid you..."_

_Lasiel pushed Lacey away from her and then both her and Seraph disappeared._

_"Why must they always hold me so forcefully..." Lacey grumbled as she rubbed her arms. Her wings disappeared in a bright light and she was happy to feel that her dress wasn't destroyed because of them. "Well..." she looked around at everyone staring at her and sighed, shaking her head and crossing her arms, "I told you you had guests..." Will just laughed._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

Dinner passed slowly, mostly because everyone had questions about Lacey's nightmare, which she wasn't that eager to relive through words. Eventually she did give in and they all listened intently, making mental notes to watch out for certain signs that the same things were going to happen. After she was finished she excused herself from the table and headed back up to her room, nodding to the house cat, Church, on her way by, "Hey Church…" she murmured. The cat made a grumbling noise before slinking away. Lacey sighed and continued up the stairs and halls to her room, which seemed pretty welcoming at the moment.

She opened the door and her mood lightened to see a fire roaring in the fireplace and her night clothes laid out for her. She assumed Sophie had taken notice of her weary state in the dining hall and prepared everything for her. Lacey didn't bother calling for assistance, she merely stripped out of her clothes and as she laid them on a chest across the room she took a moment to look in the mirror. The markings, which had been black, were now a warm golden hue, and slightly warmer than the rest of her skin. "Well this is odd…" she muttered under her breath as she moved to the bed to grab her nightgown. Seraphine had told her she would go through more changes, so she assumed this was what she was talking about. What other changes would she experience? Lacey shivered just thinking about it.

The young woman slipped her nightgown over her head and then slipped beneath the covers of her bed, her mind drifting to one of the better parts of her nightmare. Charles. They had shared a rather close relationship in her nightmare, one that made her skin flush and her heart beat a little faster. "Charles…" she whispered softly. Part of her was afraid of something blooming between them, but another part of her hoped it would, that at least that part of her nightmare would come true. With a sigh she laid her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes, letting the sound of the fire roaring lull her into a peaceful sleep, until almost morning.

"_Miss Greenwood…" spoke a dark voice. "Why do you continue to fight our connection…Open yourself up to me and the world will be yours…" Lacey looked around the dark void she seemed to appear in and fought the pounding in her chest. "Open yourself…open the connection and let me in…" Heat seemed to tickle at Lacey's feet and she looked down to see flames flickering around her…._

Lacey woke with a yelp, looking around the room for anyone, but thankfully found the room empty. A knock immediately came from the door and she cleared her throat before calling out, "Yes?"

"Are you okay? I heard-." It was Charles.

"I'm fine Charles…It is quite alright…" Lacey assured him.

"May I come in?" he asked, a nervous edge in his voice. Lacey felt her jaw drop and she looked down at herself.

"Charles…I..I'm in my bed clothes…" she said with a blush.

"Oh…I'll just leave…" he said in a very defeated tone. It was so depressing in sound that Lacey quickly changed her answer.

"Oh come in Charles…What was it you needed!" she called out. The door opened slowly and Charles peeked in, his face turning slightly bashful when he saw her lying in bed. He walked slowly over to her and crossed his arms over his chest nervously.

"I just wanted to see if you were awake…and ready for breakfast…Charlotte wanted me to help you get used to things here today…" he said softly. Charles looked down at Lacey as she gazed up at him and a spark seemed to ignite between them. She felt her skin thrum in response to him, and she knew he felt the same by the strange look he had on his face. "Lacey…"

"Shh…" she whispered, lifting a hand to place it against a new mark that seemed to swirl around his wrist, "It is true…" Charles looked down when Lacey spoke and saw the mark, his eyes widening. "Something I left out to the others last night…Charles…you became my protector in my nightmare…my right hand…honor bound by the Angels to help me…and this mark was your contract…" She murmured. "We're connected…"

Charles smiled, but didn't say a word. Lacey looked up at him as he seemed to be leaning down. They were both gazing at each other with an intense spark in their eyes, their lips coming closer together with every passing second. When they finally touched, Lacey seemed to melt into Charles' embrace as he wrapped his arms around her. Her lips parted as Charles deepened their kiss and her stomach exploded into a frenzy of emotions, her heart beating quickly. It wasn't until they both needed air that they broke their kiss, and gasped. Lacey was bright red as she gazed at Charles. "I…I need to get dressed…" she said shakily. She pushed Charles a little to get him to move and he chuckled as she stumbled out of the sheets to stand. She wasn't very steady on her feet and quickly managed to trip over herself, but Charles caught her in his arms.

"I'm here…" he whispered," I won't let you fall…" he promised. Lacey looked at him and smiled.

"I know…But…" she looked away, fear gripping her stomach," I feel like we might burn together…." She whispered.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Charles waited out in the hall while Lacey got herself dressed for the day, and then escorted her to breakfast where everyone else was waiting to eat. "Good Morning…" Charlotte cheered as she raised a cup to Lacey while she sat down.

"Good Morning Charlotte…I trust everyone slept well…" She greeted as Charles sat beside her with a glow of cheeriness radiating off of him.

"Haven't seen you this happy in a while, Charles…." Jem noted with a small smile. Will laughed and grinned.

"Did you finally take my advice and go downtown? Get you some-." Will started but was interrupted as Lacey suddenly seemed to turn red with anger and something bright seemed to appear above Will's head. He looked up and seemed confused until the light dissipated and a sword appeared to be hovering above his head. "THE HELL!" He quickly jumped from his seat and started to move away as it followed him. Charles looked at Lacey and put a hand to her arm.

"Lacey- Control your anger…or you'll likely cut him in half…" he murmured softly, trying to calm the young woman down. "Will I suggest you apologize…"

"W-What?!" he stammered as the sword took a swipe at his head. He ducked and then looked at Lacey, "I'm sorry!"

Lacey finally seemed to realize what was happening and the sword disappeared with a pop, Will falling onto his butt with relief. "Oh my goodness! I'm sorry, Will!" Lacey exclaimed as she stood up, her hand over her mouth as she looked at him catching his breath on the floor. He waved a hand at her to show he was fine and then slowly stood up and returned to his chair. "Sorry…" she murmured again, sitting down and looking at her hands in her lap.

"It's fine Lacey…Just…jeez…I know who not to piss off…." Will laughed, "And I think I can guess who made Charles so happy…" he said with a wink and a suggestive brow wiggle. Lacey turned bright red and bit her lip.

Charles sighed and held up his wrist to show the new mark to the rest of the household, "This mark is apparently from her nightmare as well- I was chosen to be her….the Angel's put it as, 'Her Knight'…I'm supposed to be connected to her in a way that will allow me to protect her…" he explained. Charlotte looked thrilled and Jem seemed interested, while Will looked like he had just seen the most unbelievable thing in London.

"You're a damn Angel Knight!" Will exclaimed, "Someone's moving up in the world…" he crossed his arms, "Nice job Charlie…"

Charles rolled his eyes and then Lacey frowned, "Someone…someone's here…" She murmured.

"What now? More ladies to pop out of the air with weapons at your neck, Lacey?" asked Will sarcastically.

"No…" She mumbled as she stood up, Charles right behind her, and left the dining room. She headed for the front door and opened it, stopping once she saw what was outside. It was strange, for a moment she thought she was seeing double, but she was remembering a clip from her nightmare, because it was right before her outside. Lord Mikal, the man who kidnapped her in her dream, after Will had chased her out of the house with a dagger.

Charles put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back, "He won't get you…" he growled. The others came into the foyer and glared outside.

"This the guy from your nightmare, Lacey?" snapped Will, reaching for his nephilim blade. Lacey nodded and Will stepped past her, along with Charles, and they both walked down the steps of the Institute towards Lord Mikal. The man was grinning devilishly in their direction.

"He's a warlock and a vampire…" she shouted to the boys, which received a surprised glance from Lord Mikal.

"Either way he's going to die…" bit Will as his blade roared to life. Lord Mikal held up a finger and shook it in Will's direction.

"No no no…little shadowhunter…she needs me…." Lord Mikal purred.

"I do not!" Lacey snapped.

"Without me Lacey…You'll go mad with power and rage and kill….everyone…."


	7. Chapter 5

And I Shall Burn

Chapter 5

A/N: Second update in two days? Yaay! Who's happy?

"_He's a warlock and a vampire…" she shouted to the boys, which received a surprised glance from Lord Mikal._

"_Either way he's going to die…" bit Will as his blade roared to life. Lord Mikal held up a finger and shook it in Will's direction. _

"_No no no…little shadowhunter…she needs me…." Lord Mikal purred._

"_I do not!" Lacey snapped. _

"_Without me Lacey…You'll go mad with power and rage and kill….everyone…."_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

Lacey froze; her eyes wide as she shook her head in disagreement. That wasn't how her nightmare had gone. Mikal had just been one of Lord Izrael's servants, who was sent to prepare her for him, but now he was spitting some lies to make her give herself up, "You're a liar…" she replied, shaking her head once more. "I do not need you…"

"Are you willing to take the chance? You do not even know me, why do you distrust me so quickly?" asked Lord Mikal with a grin. Lacey gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists, anger fueling her. "Do not glare so mightily, my dear girl…I wish only to help…to bring you into the power that fills you up inside…"

"We know exactly what you want to help her with…and we aren't looking for it…" Charles said in response, stepping in front of the monster and initiating battle. Will was right there beside him and they flung out their weapons and the battle began. Lord Mikal was fast, easily able to dodge the blows meant to kill him, but he didn't seem interested in fighting at all. "Fight us!"

"If I do that…who will be here when Lacey needs help controlling her power?" Mikal laughed before he rushed back to his carriage at a speed faster than any shadow hunter had ever witnessed. Then he was off, rushing away from the Institute and Charles and Will were left gasping with anger and irritation.

"He wasn't that good in the nightmare…He was easy to defeat…Foolish…This is wrong…all wrong!" Lacey snapped, throwing up her hands. Jem placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her but she shrugged it away and stormed further into the Institute, moving through the halls swiftly until she made it to the training room. By the time she slammed the door and took a deep breath she was shaking with grief. "This isn't right at all…" she murmured, "Why isn't it the same?" Lacey began to pace, unaware of the other person in the room. She picked up and sword from the wall and started to slash at the air, pretending that Mikal was before her. This continued for a while until she was panting and could barely hold the sword up in her arm. She stumbled backwards, tripping over her dress and before she could hit the floor, strong arms caught her. She gasped and dropped the sword, turning her head to see who it was. She was assuming it was Charles, but she was wrong.

"George!" she said in surprise, "How long have you been in here?" she questioned. He smiled and pulled her up to stand on her own two feet.

"Long enough…" he replied casually. She frowned, "Don't worry…I will not judge your emotional outburst…"

"Sorry-."

"You know Lacey…" George began, slowly walking her backwards, instantly putting her on full alarm. "Ever since that first moment you saw me…" Lacey watched him with a wary gaze, her legs trembling as she continued to step backwards, "You've been unsure of me…Why is that?" he asked just as her back hit the wall. Lacey opened her mouth to speak but she wasn't sure what to say. She couldn't just tell him that he looked like the Goblin Lord, could she? "Lacey…it was upsetting when you started to scream…well mostly…" he mused, leaning down to put their faces closer together. "You do have a beautiful….scream…" he whispered as he leaned into her ear, his breath brushing the sensitive skin.

"George!" she exclaimed, pulling her arms up to push him away. He didn't move an inch, merely continued to press the topic of her fear. "I was just confused…nothing more…"

"Really?" he whispered, placing his hands on her waist and pressing her into the wall harder, "No resemblance to anything, or anyone…No inner fears that I ignited inside of you?" he questioned, fingers digging into her sides. Lacey groaned as she tried to wiggle out of his grip, "Tell me Lacey…Who do I remind you of that seems terrify you so much…" Lacey shook her head and felt fear stirring inside of her, building up in her throat as her hands shook, pushing against his chest still.

"No!" she snapped. The door suddenly opened, but Lacey couldn't see who it was past George's body.

"George? What the hell are you doing!?" demanded Will, his voice sounding dangerous. George rolled his eyes and pushed away from Lacey, making her gasp as her legs gave out and she fell to her knees on the training room floor. "Lacey?"

"Nothing…Will…nothing as always…" George said simply, moving past the other boy as he left. Will glared at him and then walked to Lacey's side, holding out a hand to help her up. He waited for her to steady herself before he released her and then looked at her for an explanation.

"He..He is simply crazy…A nut!" she said shakily, "I need some water…" she said with a shiver, "Oh goodness…" she murmured, wrapping her arms around herself as she walked out of the training room. Will watched her go, his eyes narrowed and his brain moving a million miles a second. The gears were turning and he was starting to get the idea that something strange was happening in the Institute.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lacey was halfway to the kitchen for some water when she ran into Charles, "Charles…" she whispered, her worries instantly eased as she felt their connection stir in the air between them. He opened his arms and she fell into them comfortably, snuggling her cheek against his chest. "I was just going to fetch some water…go with me?" she questioned. Charles nodded and took her hand, leading her the rest of the way to the kitchen. The halls were dim, a storm brewing outside, threatening to disrupt London with the rain and winds.

"You seem a bit…shaken up, Lacey…are you okay?" Charles asked as they pushed into the kitchen. Sophie saw them and smiled, so Lacey asked for a glass of water which was quickly brought to her hand. Lacey thanked her and then they moved into the dining hall. "Lacey…?"

"I'm…fine…Just a little flustered by everything is all…" she said simply. "Don't worry about it…" she assured him. Charles wrapped his arms around her after she set her glass of water down, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I'm here to protect you, Lacey….from anything you need protection from…" he whispered, "Don't push me out of anything…"

The door to the dining hall opened and Will entered, surprised to see at least one of them, "Ah…perfect…Charles has she spoken to you of George?" Will questioned, walking towards the table and collapsing lazily into one of the chairs.

"George?" Charles questioned.

"Yes…the incident that just occurred in the training room…" Will seemed irritated, "You didn't tell him? Lacey you can't hide this…that was highly inappropriate and something doesn't seem right…"

"What happened Lacey?" questioned Charles, his fists clenching as he pulled back from her. Lacey seemed speechless and Will laughed.

"I'll tell him then- I walked in to get some training done and George had her pinned to the wall rather forcefully…and from what I could tell she was not happily partaking in his advances…" Will explained.

"Lacey?! Why didn't you tell me?" Charles questioned, sounding hurt by the sudden knowledge.

"It..it's more than that…." She whispered, "He…he's obsessed with the reason why I screamed when I first saw him…why it frightened me…he seemed excited by the prospect of scaring me…He…said I had a beautiful scream…" Lacey shivered. "I didn't want to get you worked up…I didn't want you to run after him…because I think he might be up to no good…"

"And that's a reason why we shouldn't go after him?!" questioned Charles.

"I just…I don't know for sure…but he looks…he looks similar to the Goblin Lord from my nightmare…not identical…but maybe related?" she said with a frown, "I don't want him to know I'm onto a connection…"

"Like a son or something?" asked Will, eyes wide. Lacey nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. "We have to tell Charlotte and Henry…it would be wrong to hold something like this back….it could be dangerous if it turns out to be true, Lacey…" he reasoned.

"But…you can't…"

"Lacey we aren't keeping this a secret.." Charles snapped, backing up and then storming out of the dining room, heading out to find Charlotte. Lacey held up a hand to stop him, but it was too late.

"Damn you, Will!" Lacey cursed, glaring at the boy sitting across the table.

"Lacey…" Will said with a frown.

"No!" she wasn't going to hear anything, she just turned and left as well, leaving Will alone in the dining hall, but he assumed lunch would be served soon so he remained seated and decided to doze off for a small nap.


	8. Chapter 6

And I Shall Burn

Chapter 6

A/N: As usual, my apologies for my delay in updating. I had a good deal to do in my real life, and for a bit I lost my groove for this story. This one isn't too long but you learn something important…I guess. The next one will be more detailed and exciting!

_"Lacey we aren't keeping this a secret.." Charles snapped, backing up and then storming out of the dining room, heading out to find Charlotte. Lacey held up a hand to stop him, but it was too late._

_"Damn you, Will!" Lacey cursed, glaring at the boy sitting across the table._

_"Lacey…" Will said with a frown._

_"No!" she wasn't going to hear anything, she just turned and left as well, leaving Will alone in the dining hall, but he assumed lunch would be served soon so he remained seated and decided to doze off for a small nap._

It was after dinner and the Institute was silent except for the sound of Church scampering through the halls. George had disappeared to his room after dinner while the rest of the group had pretended to do the same. They were secretly meeting in Charlotte's office however to discuss George's earlier behavior and what Lacey had come to believe about his real identity. Lacey had begged the boys not to make a big deal about what she had said, but they refused to listen to her. They were going to make sure Charlotte and then rest of the house knew. Will was doing it because he found it amusing, and he liked to make Lacey squirm, but Charles was doing it because he fully believed it to be his duty.

"This is ridiculous…" Lacey snapped, crossing her arms and sitting down in a chair beside the fireplace. The flames roared to life as Charles prodded the wood with a poker. Lacey could feel the warmth flicking out at her skirts. She sighed and looked into the fire while Will explained how _not _ ridiculous it was.

"So you're saying that she connected George to the Goblin Lord from her nightmare? The nightmare that has mostly come true since she awoke?" Charlotte said with wide eyes. She at first didn't seem to believe Will's explanation, but by the look on Lacey's face she knew the boy wasn't making anything up. "Lacey this is serious…have you mentioned anything to George about who he reminds you of?" she asked gently.

Lacey shook her head and then looked at Charlotte irritably, "He knows what I think…He knows that he reminds me of that monster. He specifically asked who he reminds me of…He just wants me to admit it…Until I admit it he won't say anything…" She clenched her fists together in her lap and Charles cursed beside her.

"We cannot allow him to stay here, Charlotte…" Charles declared in a low voice. "He could be a danger to us all…and we are specifically needed to care for Lacey if she needs it…if he does anything…It could put Lacey in a very dangerous situation…" He made sense and Charlotte nodded in response. The woman looked like she was having trouble making a decision about what was going to happen. Will stood beside the fire, leaning against the stone mantle with a grin on his lips. Jem was watching him from a chair on the opposite side of the room, regarding his friend with a smile of his own. Henry stood behind Charlotte's chair at the desk and looked like he was day dreaming about some new invention.

"We could always have Lacey find him…alone…they'll have another squabble and she can admit it…we can be somewhere nearby to swoop in and save the day…" Will suggested with a snicker. To his surprise Charlotte clapped her hands and nodded with delight. "W-what?"

"That is a perfect idea, Will!" Charlotte stood from her desk and nodded. Will scoffed and then started laughing; still not fully believing that Charlotte wanted to use his reckless idea. Lacey seemed surprised too and was shaking her head in outrage. "Now Lacey- this is perfect…it will be a controlled encounter…he will think he has the upper hand…but he won't. We will protect you!" Charlotte was trying to reassure the girl that everything would be safe and that she would have nothing to be afraid of.

"This is insane!" Lacey cried as she shot up from her chair. Charles reached out to grab her arm but she was already storming out of the room. Her anger was boiling around her to the point where Charles felt like he could almost touch it. Her face was turning red and her knuckles were white with the effort she was putting into the clenching of her fists. "Idiots…I cannot do that!" she growled as she slammed the office door and headed down the hallway. As she headed towards her room she heard Will and Charles following her. "Go away!" she growled dangerously. The air in the hallway turned hot with her rage.

"Lacey…please…"Charles pleaded. She turned on her heals and glared at the two boys. Her body was shaking and her heart beat frantically in her chest. Lacey gasped and pressed a hand to her head, her eyes wide with sudden fear. "Lacey…what's wrong?"

"I…I am…" She took a step back and felt around for the wall. Will cursed.

"Her emotions…her anger…she is doing exactly what that Mikal fellow said she would!" he growled. "Charles what are we going to do now?!"

"No…he was wrong…She will be fine…I can fix this…" Charles murmured.

Will rolled his eyes and laughed, "Yea…okay Charles…I would like to see you fix it…."

Charles shoved Will away playfully but reached for Lacey, "Go away Will…I have got it under control…" he urged as he grabbed Lacey's arm and tugged her towards the bedrooms. Will narrowed his gaze and watched as Charles pulled Lacey into his bedroom.

"Oh…you have it alright…" he snickered as he slunk off to find Tessa. She would prove to be a fun distraction for a bit.

Charles pushed Lacey against the door after he closed it and forced her to look at him. "Breathe Lacey…do not let your anger control you…" he breathed, his hands gentle on her shoulders as he pinned her against the wood. She grumbled and squirmed in his grip until he grabbed her and pulled her across the room, tossing her against the mattress of his bed. "Control your power, your emotion…Think about me…Think about us….not George…not your nightmare…Us…" he whispered as he pinned her to the bed with his body.

"But-." Lacey started but was silenced by Charles' lips against her own. He kissed her roughly at first, trying to distract her from the rage that was still building inside of her. He could feel it through their connection. It burned his skin, but as he kissed her, running his hands up her arms, he felt the burn cool. Lacey stilled beneath him and he pulled up to look down at her, "Don't stop…" she whispered softly, her eyes still burning with emotion. He kissed her again, more gently now as he felt her anger drain away against his lips.

His own lips burned with the fire that had just consumed her and he opened his eyes wide to see her staring at him in return. Their eyes mirrored each other, a flame dancing in their eyes as they kissed. They were truly connected. He could quell her anger, and she would be able to do the same for him. They shared the same flame of life, their bodies and minds connected in an unbreakable bond.

Their eyes closed in unison and Charles scooted her up farther onto the bed, her skirts flaring out around them as his hands slid up her legs. Fingertips danced along the warmth of her skin and Lacey gasped against his lips. Charles' lips slid down from Lacey's lips to her jaw where soft kisses scattered down to her neck. His fingers moved to mess with the laces of her dress but Lacey gasped out a sudden, "No.." Charles froze and leaned away from her, his lips parted as he panted. They had both started to get carried away. Despite their obvious desire for one another they couldn't do such reckless things yet.

"I am sorry, Charles…" she whispered. Charles chuckled quietly and shook his head. Slowly he stood up and straightened his shirt, holding out a hand to help Lacey stand up. She took it without hesitation and stood up, straightening her own skirts and bodice with a flush in her cheeks. "Thank you for helping me…I did not realize you would be able to do that…"

"I feel that we are more connected than we ever imagined…I believe you are stuck with me my lady…"Charles teased affectionately. Lacey giggled and leaned in to give him a hug. "Shall I take you to your bedroom?

"Actually…Can I…stay here tonight? Nobody will know…except maybe Will…but he would not tell…" She smiled hopefully at Charles. He nodded and motioned towards the screen in his room.

"Make yourself comfortable…as will I… and then I will hold you while you slumber…"whispered Charles, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead.


	9. Chapter 7

And I Shall Burn

A/N: I hope everyone liked the last chapter. It was a calm one I think, not much happened. :) But hopefully this one quenches your thirst for action.

Chapter 7

* * *

_"I feel that we are more connected than we ever imagined…I believe you are stuck with me my lady…"Charles teased affectionately. Lacey giggled and leaned in to give him a hug. "Shall I take you to your bedroom?_

_"Actually…Can I…stay here tonight? Nobody will know…except maybe Will…but he would not tell…" She smiled hopefully at Charles. He nodded and motioned towards the screen in his room._

_"Make yourself comfortable…as will I… and then I will hold you while you slumber…"whispered Charles, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead._

* * *

The evening with Charles had been relaxing for Lacey and by morning she felt much better about her situation. Her body changing and her developing powers didn't frighten her nearly as much with the knowledge that Charles would always be right there with her. He would help her when she needed the aid. One thing seemed to irk her the entire evening though. Charles looked haunted at times, like there was something he knew that he didn't want to tell her. She asked him numerous times if he was alright, but never once did he tell her a thing. He merely said that he was tired, and eventually she lulled him into sleep with the caressing of her fingertips against his head.

Charles escorted her back to her room to get dressed for the morning before he departed to get ready himself. Once she was alone in her room she looked at herself in the mirror, the markings on her body were startling like they always were. She knew Charles accepted them because he had his own markings, but she still wished she could see herself without them. That was one of the big differences between her dream and her real world. In the dream she gained the markings with her power, but in the real world she had always had the marks. Lacey sighed and turned away from the mirror, moving towards her closet to pick out a dress. Charles promised her a trip to the park and she wanted to look beautiful for him. It took her awhile to find something to wear but she ended up settling for a dark blue dress with white trim and a white collar. It would be warm and she knew the London air was crisp outside. The winter was quickly approaching and the last thing she wanted to do was get ill before the holidays.

A knock sounded at her door just as she was finishing dressing. "Yes?" she called softly. Charles popped his head in the room with a dashing smile and held out a hand for her to take. "Are they making breakfast this morning?" asked Lacey politely. Charles shook his head and continued to smile.

"Not this morning…I will be taking you out for breakfast…I was thinking some scones and tea in a local tea room?" he suggested warmly. Lacey nodded in delight. It would be like a real courting for them. She knew they were going to be together forever because of their bond, but now they could truly act like it was their own decision to be together, not fate. "Let us go…" he pulled her gently out of her room, closing the door on his way out, and then out of the Institute.

* * *

The London streets were alive with people as they stepped out of the Institute's carriage. It would pick them up later at a given spot near the park. For now they were on their own with walking. Which was perfectly fine with Lacey, she loved to walk around London in the morning. "How about this one?" Charles suggested as they passed another tea house. She shook her head and continued walking. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really…I am enjoying our walk…" Lacey said softly. She looked towards Charles and took his hand gently in her own. "Are you…? Hungry I mean…?" she asked him to which he replied with an excited nod. She laughed and leaned closer to him.

"Lacey…are we..courting?" he asked nervously. Lacey stopped walking and smiled at him. She shrugged her shoulders and laughed.

"You tell me, Charles…" Lacey challenged playfully. He chuckled and pressed the back of her hand to his cheek.

"We are courting, my lady…and I am taking you to breakfast…" he grinned as he tugged her into the tea house they passed. "You will thoroughly enjoy it I assure you…" he promised.

The establishment was beautiful once you were through the door and Lacey was smiling as they sat her down at a small table in the corner. The tea room they were in was backed up to a large green garden. Normally flowers would be blooming in the garden but it was too cold for flowers to bloom. It was beautiful nonetheless. They started off with a cup of tea each and a raspberry scone. "This tea is wonderful…though I do love the tea that Sophie brews for me every morning…" Lacey said with a smile. Charles laughed and nodded as he set his tea cup down.

"Lacey…there is a winter ball that the Institute holds every year for all the Shadow hunters…I would love it if you would allow me to escort you there.." Charles asked as he reached across the table to take Lacey's hand. Lacey looked instantly delighted to hear news of a ball, but she grinned and shook her head.

"You know- I was hoping Will would go with me…" Charles' face fell and his brows knit together causing Lacey to laugh, "Oh I am joking with you, Charles. Of course. I would not accept anyone else…" She shook her head and gave his hand a light squeeze.

As their breakfast continued she frowned, her chest burning lightly. Charles noticed immediately and looked up from his scone to watch her. "Lace…" She held up a hand to silence him as she finished her scone and tea.

"Charles…I need to go outside…Can you finish up…?" She asked as she slowly stood from the table. He nodded and motioned for one of the ladies to come over and let him pay his bill. Lacey fled the room and went outside. The cold air hit her and she took a deep breath and exhaled. "What is this?" she mumbled as the burning continued. The burning consumed her chest and stretched out into her legs and fingers. It had to be a part of the change that the Angel's had spoken of. Nothing to be worried about. She leaned quietly against the building while she waited for Charles until something in the distance caught her eye. They were only a short distance away from the park and she saw something, no- someone staring at her from the park edge.

Her feet moved on their own accord and she found herself walking swiftly through the crowd toward the being. Absently she heard Charles call for her but she ignored him. Her body needed to get to the park and it needed to be their quickly. It took her only minutes but Charles was right on the back of her heels and as she stopped to scan the park he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to look at him. As he looked at her he saw a wicked flame burning in her eyes and he could feel the warmth burning beneath the sleeves of her dress. It was another part of her change, and he knew he couldn't interfere. What if she hurt someone? Charles was torn as to what to do but then he saw what caused her actions. Mikal.

He stood in the center of the park with a taunting smile on his lips. "Mikal…" came the growled whisper from Lacey's lips. She turned from Charles and moved towards him quickly. The man didn't bother to run away or even appear frightened. "How dare you show your face in the public eye…" Lacey snapped as she stopped feet in front of him.

"Oh but how else would I get to talk to you…? I cannot step foot on the Institute's grounds and I knew you would ignore any such letter from me…" He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. His grin was wicked and Lacey itched to wipe it from his face. "Have you experienced the burning pain of your anger yet?" he asked softly. "I told you it would happen…"

"I did and I did not need you to help me…Which means you are useless…" Lacey snapped. He seemed surprised by this but then he looked at Charles and realization hit.

"So you have found your bonded hunter?" He questioned with a sigh. "I was hoping we could avoid that…" he shook his head as if he were sad and suddenly they were surrounded. The vampiric warlock summoned dozens of beings around them, all appearing to be corpses.

"Lacey!" Charles called out as suddenly as he looked around to see any humans in fear. They all appeared to be going about their usual business with no idea of what was happening. That much was good. Several of the corpses lunged for Charles and he was quickly overcome by their weight and number. Lacey turned to see him in trouble and the burning in her chest worsened until she cried out in pain.

The markings that covered her body were burning as well and as she pulled her sleeve up she saw that they were glowing a gold hue against her skin. "I will kill you…" Lacey announced to Mikal, who stood smiling in front of her. "Even if you did manage to get me to the Goblin Lord…I would never work for him…" she said simply. "I am not easily controlled, Mikal…" She clenched her fists beside her and cried out a name she'd never heard before but she knew inside it was the name of an Angel. A spear appeared in her hand and she pointed it at Mikal. "Ready?" she asked politely. Charles seemed to find his own strength behind him, his bond mark with her glowing gold as well. He had his sword in hand as he sliced through the summoned monsters.

Mikal laughed and pulled out his own weapon of choice which happened to be a whip. He snapped it near her face and Lacey lurched forward, slicing through the air with her spear. He dodged each attack and snapped the whip towards her, catching it on her spear and yanking hard. She didn't release the weapon but she did let herself be pulled closer to Mikal. He was but a breath away as he whispered, "I will kill your dear Charles, and rip the skin from his body while he screams your name to the heavens…"

Lacey screamed in anger and she yanked her weapon back, stealing his whip along with it. The weapon fell from his hands and she reached up to unwrap it from her spear. "You will do no such thing you monster…" Lacey replied. He was still grinning as she attacked again, this time not moving as she sliced a large gash up his chest. She was surprised he didn't move, so much so that she stopped feet in front of him to look at him oddly. "Why do you not move?" she questioned. He grinned and pressed fingers into the bloody wound on his chest.

"Because I will die for the cause…" he said in a crazed voice. "I will die so that he can take you…"

Lacey was confused as Mikal jumped forward and speared himself on her weapon. She cried out as she felt the spear slide right through his body, blood seeping out over his clothes and running down his body, pooling on the park's lush grass. Lacey dropped the weapon and stepped back quickly as he fell to his knees laughing like a lunatic. The monsters he summoned fell to the ground and turned to ash and Charles ran to Lacey's side. "What happened?" he questioned.

"He killed himself….I injured him and then he speared himself…." She shivered and reached for Charles' hand. "I wanted him to die…but I did not expect this.." She whispered. Lacey reached forward and grabbed the spear, yanking it from Mikal's body before he could fall forward into his resting position. She let the spear disappear from her hand as they watched Mikal bleed out on the ground.

* * *

The Institute was eerily quiet as everyone sat around the dining room table. They had been alerted of the events that happened in the park, but nobody could really believe Mikal killed himself. George said nothing, merely sat at the table with his arms crossed grumpily across his chest. Lacey couldn't help but look at him throughout the meal, but he only caught her eye once or twice. When he did shivers erupted down her spine, something that Charles felt and looked up at, causing George to look away.

Lacey was escorted back to her room at the end of the evening and Charles told her to lock her door after he left. He didn't want George to get any ideas about sneaking in after hours to have any private talks with Lacey. She nodded sleepily and gave Charles a light peck on the lips before closing the door and getting ready for bed. She had so much to get used to.


End file.
